Legend
by Myosotis13
Summary: Did you ever wonder how the Silver Crystal came to be? Here is an idea of what could have happened to create that uniquely powerful symbol... In the land of dreams, the legend and truth of the Silver Crystal are revealed.


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Sailor Moon". No profit is being made off this story; no infringement of any rights intended.**

As a chilly silver moonray broke through the glass, she rolled on one side and sighed in her sleep. The thin curtains fluttered in the faint night breeze, and their soft whisper accompanied her to the world of dreams…

_**The royal figure towered over her, in the misty hall of marble and glass. **_

_Why did I do it…?_

_**Chibiusa swallowed hard; sadness and confusion reflected in her eyes. **_

…_my little princess, let me tell you a story._

_**With an ample move, the Queen joined her hands. A bright globe appeared between them; Chibiusa almost had to shade her eyes from the powerful shine.**_

'_See this precious stone. It holds our past and our future, our power and our hopes…see how it glows warmly in your hands? It holds our essence, the essence of the White Moon. Yet so few know how this piece of unique wonder came to be…_

_The Silver Crystal was a gift, my child.'_

_**Chibiusa continued to listen, spellbound by the surreal surrounding. The words that came from the elegant silhouette of the past were spoken in a deep, soft tone, with a dream-like quality about it…**_

'_At that hour of turmoil, long before the Silver Millennium, the planets simmered with the wish to find a meaning and a path, together. The Moon people, my people and yours, princess, did not hold the force, the desire or the method to rule the solar system. What their hearts held was much less and infinitely more than that…they held the warm shimmer of life that had awakened the entire galaxy…(1)_

_The planets chose the White Moon, always bathed in the bright light of life, to guide their path. The nine(2) rulers gave the Queen their blessing, so she could lead the worlds to a bright and peaceful future. Together, the ten of them joined minds and souls in life and in death…_

_The Silver Crystal was the unspoken seal to that accord. _

_**Wide-eyed, the child watched the specter of the Queen of the past raise the Crystal. In a low tone, the Queen told the rest of the story...**_

_A pure heart of royal bloodline was what it took to make the vows permanent. One by one, the leaders of the planets gave up their very lives, so their essences could accompany and protect the Queen of the White Moon. Thus emerged a beautiful crystal, from the merger of nine pure hearts, the union of nine most powerful minds, the fusion of nine trusting souls. _

_And the Queen received the Crystal, and entrusted it with the bright shine of her own existence. And the Silver Crystal was born, blessed with the White Moon's warm glow of life. And today, it still guards the vows that the first leaders took, passing them on from generation to generation. It allows each descendant of the Moon's royal bloodline to wield it. It holds the warm shine of our precious White Moon._

_**The light the Crystal radiated bathed Chibiusa, and she smiled almost unconsciously. **_

_And it guards the life essences of the nine planets still…do you understand, my little princess? The Silver Crystal longs to present the same gift to each of the descendants of the nine leaders…It allows each of them to be reborn, with a chance at a new life…_

_Each of them…_

_**The Queen closed her eyes for one short moment.**_

…_I only wish it could last forever, for you and for everyone…_

_**Her navy blue eyes watched the child's face. **_

_You don't understand…you will…my little princess, you're the only one who can make the pain go away…you will know how…_

…_it's inside your sweet heart, that always reaches out to everyone……you can make it hurt less…_

_**The surroundings started losing shape, and the figure stood bright against the darkening background. **_

…_you'll know how to reach out…_

_Please…remember…_

Chibiusa's eyes opened wide in the darkness of her small room. A voice accompanied her back from the world of dreams…

…_remember…_

She fixed her look on the ceiling, and thought back on the dream…but its details were already fading. No matter how much she tried to stop them, they slipped away… until all she could remember was the bright contour of an imposing figure towering above her in a long-forgotten palace…

**AN:(1)According to one of many legends, the Moon of the source of life. In the SM universe...that was probably more than a legend:)**

**(2)Please, don't. As far as I'm concerned, there's _nine _planets. I'll direct your complaints to the IAU, but if they demote _my _planet in retaliation...:D **

**Finally, this story is a standalone. However...it is also fairly essential to one of my future plotlines...:) I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think of it! Reviews are part of what keeps me writing (well, that and the fact that there's so much potential left unexplored in SM!) **

**Myosotis:)**


End file.
